Came To This
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: When Kendall and James get into a heated argument, can their little girl show them that the fight is stupid and their family is more important. Kames. Rated K for some language. MPREG! One-Shot


**So this is just a random one-shot i did. Well its not all that Random this is actually a personal image i did for a girl on twitter. I just changed it up as you can see. Lol. Well this is a Kames..so ENJOY! : )**

* * *

**Came To This**

"Kendall I can't do this anymore." James says in tears. For the past two weeks all the couple has been doing was fighting. It's been crazy. Like the other night Kendall came home late and drunk. Lately James has been thinking Kendall's cheating on him. But all he says is 'I was out with the guys.' Or 'you're the only one I love and want to be with.' It's becoming hard for the brunette to believe him.

"Oh my god! Not this again, James!" The blonde says in frustration. The pretty boy looks up at him in disbelieve. "Look I already told you. I'm not cheating on you."

"Really? Then why in the hell did you come home at 3 in the fucking morning!" James shouts at him. This was unbelievable. The two have been married for 3 years and Kendall never acted like this. Maybe James' mom was right. Maybe marrying Kendall was the wrong choice. No it wasn't. James was already pregnant with Kendall's child. So there was no going back.

"Do you really think I would cheat on you if we have a fucking daughter! Plus you're pregnant again!" Kendall shouts back. That's right; James was 4 months pregnant with their baby boy. As the brunette is about to say something, their three year old daughter, Kendra, comes crying into their room.

She had thick blonde dirty hair, that are in pick tails, big hazel eyes. She had James' smile and Kendall's dimples. In simpler words, she was the most gorgeous baby the two have ever seen.

"Papa." She cries. Wobbling over to James. Even though she is three, she barley knows how to walk. James' facial expression softens as he bends down to pick her up. He sits down on the bed with her on his lap. His bump isn't that big so there's enough room for her.

"What's wrong sweetie." He says softly, trying his hardest for his voice not to crack. Kendall is standing in front of the two just looking at the scene.

"You and daddy a-awe weaving eat-th othew. And d-daddy ma-made you cwy." She says breathing heavily. Damn for a three year old, she does pick up fast. James quickly wipe his tears away and glance up at Kendall; who's already staring at him.

"No Kendra, papa and I aren't going to leave each other. We were just playing pretend." Kendall says, rubbing her sides. Kendra's cries get softer and softer as she looks between her parents. James offers her a small smile.

Kendra gets off James' lap and runs over to Kendall hugging him tightly. Kendall bends down to hug his daughter back. He buries his face in her pick tails. James looks at the two, feeling his eyes begin to water.

Kendra pulls away from Kendall, looks over at James and runs over to give him a hug. James struggles to stand up but manages to. Kendra hugs her Papa's legs tightly.

The tears start to run down James' face now. Kendall was right. Why would he be cheating on James if they had the most beautiful daughter and a beautiful baby boy on the way?

The pretty boy looks up at Kendall, and he sees him leaning against the door with his eyes closed. If James looks closely, he could see tears escaping the blonde's eyes. Kendra pulls away from James and stares at his face.

"Papa why are you cwying." Kendra asks her papa, wiping his tears away. James just smiles at his daughter.

"You make me cry Kendra." She frowns and looks like she's about to cry. "No baby, in a good way." James says rubbing her sides. A small smile starts to spreads across her chubby face. "Now go play with your toys." James says and Kendra nods her head.

"Ok. Bye-bye baby Julian." She says, kissing James' stomach. Kendra skips over to Kendall. "Bye daddy." Kendall bends down and kisses her forehead. Kendra returns the favor by kissing her daddy's cheek. She runs off to her room, leaving the two adults to solve their problem.

"James, I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Baby believe me when I say, I'm not cheating on you." Kendall says walking up to James slowly. The brunette slightly backs away from the older boy. "Baby please don't leave me." The blond whispers as his voice cracks. Next thing James knows is that Kendall is crying.

Wait hold up, Kendall is crying? He never cries._ Wow I'm such an idiot. Kendall would never cheat on me! He's fucking crying and he never cries!_ James thinks to himself. Next thing he knows is that they both are shedding tears.

James pulls Kendall in for a tight hug. The two just stand there hugging each other like their lives depended on it. The brunette pulls away from his lover and look into his eyes.

Kendall returns the gaze wrapping his arms around his husband's waist tightly, then crashing his lips onto James'. They share a sweet slows passionate kiss. James pulls away seeing a small smile form on Kendall's lips.

The blonde rests his forehead against James' smile growing bigger when James wrapps his arms around his neck.

"Hi." Kendall whispers, smile not leaving his face.

"Hey." James whispers back, blushing a little when he feels Kendall's hand rub against his bump.

"I love you." The older boy says. James smiles a little wider.

"I love you too." The two remain silent, just staring into each other's eyes. Kendall finally speaks.

"How about we drop Kendall off with Katie and my mom and have a little fun time?" The blonde winks. James rolls his eyes laughing but shakes his head yes. Kendall smiles pulling James in for another passionate kiss.

Fin. : )

* * *

**Not the best ending but eh. Its all good. Hope you guys liked it. If you did dont be afraid to hit that review button. **

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
